Talk:Cornwall
Does anyone want to make this a village just asking :x Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:05, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I think Clymene could use a second village. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:09, June 27, 2013 (UTC) We actually have two adoha and plains but i've put alot of time and work into this one, and thought it was nice enough to make into a village...waiting for governor's approval if he wants. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:23, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I thought there was only one. I think I must have been getting it mixed up with another state. x) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:37, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Just a suggestion, you should have a Cornish pasty shop, which is a big meat pastry and the most famous Cornish food Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 22:38, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Ha, are you possibly Cornish Marcel? Yalls should move up here from your Clymene home, i'm trying to get this to Village status :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:44, June 27, 2013 (UTC) No I've just been to the real cornwall on holiday a lot! I might move here though :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 22:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Good :D Its quiet lovely! Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Is it a village or not and is this map stolen from Beaverwick? Wabba The I (talk) 08:19, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Well I dont know, and yes, Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:24, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Marcus, would you mind if I developed the pasty shop/chippy in the town? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 11:39, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Cornwallian McDonalds? It could be under our power to remove it if not for ethical reasons, but practical reasons. I mean it's a town with 900 inhaitants it can do without one, no? Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:43, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. Also, perhaps we should diminish the number of McDonald'ses in Noble City. --OuWTB 11:16, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :I mean i love my fake mcmeat as much as the next guy but maybe one in each state is enough. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:59, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Hahaha, I think we might even survive less than one in each state :P --OuWTB 14:58, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::That depends on how Americanised Lovia is. :P Some American places have a pretty high density of fast food outlets, but then again, they have several different fast food chains, (Burger King, KFC etc.) not just one (though, I do believe McDonalds outnumbers all of them). Anyway, Cornwall would indeed be too small - if there would be one in Clymene, it should probably be in Adoha (considering how tourist-y it is) or Sofasi (considering its size). 77topaz (talk) 19:32, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Considering we had an entire anti-american party (New Lovian Socialists) I doubt Lovians would take nicely to MickyDs Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:22, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Cornish language I think the statement 'most spoke Cornish in the beginning' should be deleted. By the end of the 19th century, Cornish had died out with the exception of perhaps one or two speakers. Only in 1908 was 'Handbook of the Cornish Language' published, and it received very little attention. At that point it seems it had no native speakers, and it seems to only have started accumulating native speakers after the release of the Unified Cornish System in 1929, 11 years after the foundation of the settlement. The first dictionary for this system seems to only have been published in 1938. Even today, only about 1% of the residents of Cornwall are native speakers of the language and it would probably have been less historically, as there has been a greater effort to promote Cornish in recent years. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 19:23, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Agreed. Isn't it less than 1% though? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:09, February 12, 2017 (UTC) It's around 1%, perhaps a little less, yes (I'm referring to Cornwall, UK) Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 20:12, February 12, 2017 (UTC) I imagine that you could make the desired fiction fit with reality with some alterations. You could say that it was enforced with local education in Cornish or a Cornish-English pidgin. Certainly though when they arrived they would not all be speaking Cornish. KunarianTALK 12:18, February 13, 2017 (UTC) There would have been no, or very few who could teach Cornish at the time. It would be a massive nuisance to teach everyone Cornish when their parents spoke English as their native language. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 12:28, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :Fair enough. Perhaps English with Cornish slang and loanwords then as part of a revival project in the community. Perhaps also specifically try and use old Cornish words and change them a bit to adjust for the effect of Lovian language shift on the community. KunarianTALK 12:55, February 13, 2017 (UTC)